


My Dearest Friend

by Xenblitzzz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Manipulation, Mentions of Violence, Mumbo nO, Mumbo went mad, People die in this fic, Permadeath AU, Poison, Slight Grumbo if you squint, im sorry Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenblitzzz/pseuds/Xenblitzzz
Summary: No one saw it coming, no one would expect Mumbo out of all people to do this, but they were wrong and now everyone is gone, forever.Mumbo goes to see his best friend.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	My Dearest Friend

Xisuma was the first, his body found mangled and bloody, his death sent the hermits into a panic, people then started disappearing, some for a couple of hours and others for days, but they always turned up dead. The blame was thrown around, but they never caught the culprit, and when they did it was already too late, too many had already died and it was only Grian and Iskall left.

* * *

Grian watched in horror as Iskall fell to the ground, a sword stuck in his stomach, "What are you doing? RUN!" he yelled, but Grian's feet refused to move, he watched as Mumbo approached the dying man, a sickening sweet grin on his face, oh how Grian wished he could wipe that grin off his face.

Mumbo grabbed the hilt of the sword and _twisted,_ watching in satisfaction as Iskall screamed in pain, he pulled the sword out of where it was residing inside of Iskall's dying form, he then bent down next to the man's ear and whispered something, and stabbed the sword through Iskall one last time, killing him.

Grian watched as Mumbo got up and wiped the blood off of his face, then turning to look at him with a kind smile that didn't reach his eyes, the raven-haired man then started to approach him, with each step he took Grian backed away by two, until he hit a wall, this was when he started panicking, he watched as Mumbo's large form slowly approached him, bloody sword in hand. Was this how he was going to die? Killed by the man he considered his best friend?

But Grian wasn't prepared for what the taller man was about to do. Mumbo bent down and wrapped his hands around the smaller man, embracing him in a crushing embrace, not knowing what to do Grian returned the hug. The two men stood still, enjoying this moment, seemingly lost in time.

Grian then broke the silence, "Why did you do this?" he asked, his voice small and trembling. "The voices told me to, so I listened." replied the taller man, tightening his hold on the strawberry blond, he then unwrapped his arms from around the smaller man, and asked "do you want to go somewhere else so we can have a chat? Like the good old times" Grian gave a small nod in response, holding on to Mumbo's hand as he led him away, he spared one last glance at Iskall's body, before walking away, the sight forever engraved in his mind

The two friends arrived at Mumbo's base, sitting down on the floor, Grian still shaken from the events that had occurred minutes earlier and Mumbo trying to comfort him. After a while, Grian had started to warm up to Mumbo and have a proper conversation with him, but no matter how much Grian pestered and begged Mumbo to tell him about the voices, he never answered, always changing the topic or laughing it off.

After a while, both boys got hungry and Mumbo went off to get some food for the both of them, leaving Grian alone with his thoughts, throughout their conversation it seemed as if the Mumbo that killed all of their friends was gone, replaced with the Mumbo that was Grian's best friend. But one part of their conversation stood out to him, when he had asked Mumbo why he hadn't killed Grian, Mumbo responded, "I couldn't, I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I had killed you" and that sentence made Grian think, was he able to save Mumbo from what he had become? Was he able to be redeemed? Before he could think more about it Mumbo returned with some slices of cake.

Grian happily accepted the cake slice that Mumbo gave and started taking bites out of it, not noticing the odd flavoring of it, he then started violently coughing, his throat burned, he couldn't breathe, it was so _painful_. As he laid on the floor dying, Mumbo came over to him and picked him up, cradling the smaller man and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, promising that it would all be over soon.

* * *

Mumbo carefully laid the small body into a bed, gently placing his head onto the pillow and pulling the sheets over his shoulders, making sure that he would be comfortable. Grian may not be here with him anymore, but his body was. Mumbo then laid next to the body, hugging it and crying, he was all alone now, was this really what he wanted? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! Criticism is always appreciated!  
> Until next time!


End file.
